Aerosol dispensing systems typically consist of a cylindrical metal container which stores a concentrate and propellant which are under pressure. A plastic spray dome covers and activates a valve to initiate the flow of concentrate and propellant which mix and disburse in an aerosol spray. Such aerosol dispensers can conveniently and safely disburse a variety of chemical compositions including paint, insecticide, and lubricants. Aerosol dispensers, especially aerosol cans, are also commonly used for applications such as cleaning chemicals, in which the user needs a paper towel, cloth wipe or other absorbent material to wipe the cleaned surface or wipe up any excess of the material being dispensed. It may often be inconvenient to carry a separate towel holder in addition to the aerosol can. As a result, some users stuff paper towels in a pocket of their clothing, but the towels can become intertwined and difficult to separate. Cleaning supply caddies can be used to carry one or more aerosol cans, a roll of paper towels and other items. An example of such a caddy is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,035,321. However, this approach requires the purchase of a caddy, and the user must carry the large caddy even if only one aerosol can and a few wipes are needed.